Thank You for Loving Me
by R4gz
Summary: "Who could possibly love me?" Rachel asked, her eyes looking into Quinn's soul...begging to be free. Quinn smiled, "Me." Quinn whispered" Faberry. Femslash. Character Deaths.


Brown eyes gazed in the body mirror that hung on the wall. The eyes roamed over the body that looked back, thinking of everything that had happened within the couple of days.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

Rachel Berry walked through the doors of McKinley High. The resident diva strode over to her locker, expecting to grab her books and be on her way to first period English. Yet, before she was within arms reach of her locker, she found herself slammed into said locker. She gasped in pain, looking over her shoulder to find her former boyfriend who couldn't take a hint.

"Is it true?" He demanded of the petite brunette, his eyes full with anger and hints of betrayal. "Is what true?" Rachel asked Finn, her voice scared and barely above a whisper. Finn laughed, gaining the attention of passing students who stopped to see what the commotion was about. "Don't play dumb with me. Is it true?" He asked once more.

Rachel was furious and turned around, pushing Finn with all of her might. "I honestly have no idea what your talking about Finn, and frankly we are no longer dating so regardless of what is true or not, it doesn't involve you." Rachel spoke, turning to grab her books out of her locker when Finn spoke four words that she had hoped no one would ask of her. "Are you dating Quinn?" He asked. Rachel turned, her eyes wide. "W-What makes you t-th-think that I'm dating Quinn?" Rachel stuttered out, trying to think in her mind what she and Quinn had done wrong. Yes, it was true that the diva and former head cheerleader, now Assistant Coach, were secretly dating. It happened the day after she had broke it off with Finn, so it wasn't like she was cheating.

_She remembers crying in a bathroom stall. She remembers hearing the bathroom door open and close. She remembers trying to stop crying, so that whoever was also in the bathroom wouldn't hear her. "Rae?" She heard the person's voice, sounding like she was outside of the stall. "Q-Q-Quinn?" She stuttered out, afraid that she was just hearing things and that the blonde haired beauty wasn't actually talking to her. "Yeah hun, can you open the stall?" Quinn asked Rachel, slightly begging her best friend. Yeah, surprising right? Who would've thought that the once bitter rials would become best friends?_

_But, that's a story for another time..._

_Rachel opened the stall door, the rusty hinges protesting at how slow the door was opening. _

_Quinn gave Rachel a small smile, opening her arms wide. Rachel staggered forward, wrapping her arms around the blonde and hugging her tight. Quinn let Rachel cry on her shoulder, rubbing her back softly. "It's okay Rae, it's okay.' She spoke in a whisper, kissing the top of her head. Rachel shook her head on her shoulder. "N-N-No it's not g-going to be okay." Rachel stuttered out. Quinn lightly pushed Rachel off of her shoulder, just so that they were a breath apart. Quinn searched the brown eyes that she has come to love, "What happened Rae?" Quinn asked.  
_

_And, so Rachel told Quinn that she found Finn in bed with another woman. That she was going to surprise him with a movie night, only to walk into his bedroom and find him having sex with another woman. "When I asked, he said that he was a guy with needs." Rachel sobbed to Quinn. Quinn clenched her hand into a tight fist, her knuckles white. She turned, ready to give the stupid quarterback a piece of her mind, when Rachel grasped her hand and tugged her back. "He isn't worth it." Rachel told the blonde. Just as Quinn was about to explain why she had every good reason to beat the crap out of Finn, Rachel whispered "I'm not worth it." _

_This made Quinn's heart break. Gone was the confident diva that would make her thoughts heard. In her place, was a hollow of what used to be. And, this hollow was all the work of Finn, the boy who said he loved the diva and yet went behind her back.  
_

_Quinn shook her head, bringing her hands to cradle Rachel's face. She brushed the tears that were falling down her face. "Your worth it Rae. Your worth everything. Your smart, beautiful, talented. Your going places and you'll find someone who will love you for who you are. With all of your faults and perfections." Quinn whispered to the girl who had her heart, but didn't know it. _

_Rachel shook her head, sniffling a bit. "Who could possibly love me?" Rachel asked, her eyes looking into Quinn's soul...begging to be free. Quinn smiled, "Me." Quinn whispered, before she pecked Rachel's lips so light that it felt like she was kissed by a ghost. Rachel closed her eyes, bringing her hands behind Quinn's head and bringing her down for another kiss. _

_Rachel brought her tongue over Quinn's lower lip, begging for entrance. Quinn was happy to oblige. Rachel's tongue darted into Quinn's mouth, making the blonde moan. There tongues didn't battle, they didn't fight. They were just happy to coexist. They did this for about two or so minutes, but the need for air became apparent. When they untangled there lips, Quinn bit down on Rachel's lower lip and dragged it out, making the brunette smile a bit once the lip got back to her mouth._

_"Rachel Berry, will you be my girlfriend?" Quinn asked. Rachel eyes watered, never thinking someone could love her. She nodded, "Yes." Rachel whispered, going in for another kiss._

Rachel was brought out from her memories by Finn shoving his phone into her hand. She looked down and saw a picture of her and Quinn kissing. It was from two days ago, when they were at a park. Quinn was sitting on the ground and Rachel was straddling the blonde. Rachel flecked her eyes up to Finn's, her eyes wondering who took the picture. "Is. It. True?" Finn asked once more.

Rachel didn't answer. She just ran passed Finn, heading towards the gymnasium were the cheerleaders always were practicing. She ran straight through the double doors, ignoring the coaches yells at her that she wasn't supposed to be here. She ran straight towards Quinn, who turned around when one of the cheerleaders tapped on her shoulder, and jumped into her arms. "Finn knows. I don't know how, but he does." Rachel cried into the nook of Quinn's neck. "A-And th-there was a crowd and they know to. The whole school w-will know soon." Rachel cried.

Quinn tightened her arms around her girlfriends waist, bringing her even closer to her body as she cried. "It'll be okay Rae, it'll be okay." Quinn whispered into her hair, hoping that it would all be all right.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

That was two days ago, and it hasn't gotten better. It got even worse. Quinn was sort of safe, with her status as the Assistant Coach of the Cheerios. All she got was being called names, which she could handle. Rachel? She didn't get as fair of a treatment. She was called every name in the book. From a cheating slut, even though she and Quinn hooked up after the break up with Finn. To a good for nothing, worthless dyke. She got daily slushies and was pushed onto the ground and lockers...all this, of course, when Quinn wasn't around to protect her.

So, that's how we find ourselves in Rachel Berry's bedroom. The diva looking at her self in the mirror, going over every little piece of skin as she recalled the names she was called. _Slut, Dyke, Trash, Whore. _And those were the good ones.

Her hand ghosted over a forming bruise, over her ribs, from where Finn had pushed her into a water fountain the next day.

Rachel looked at herself in the mirror, tears streaming down her face for what she was about to do. "_Forgive me, Quinn._" Rachel whispered, moving to her bed.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

Quinn walked through her girlfriends bedroom door, hoping that the petite diva was fine. She was going to talk about the two running from this small town, go to New York and start fresh. "Rae, I was won..." Quinn began, but the words died in her mouth when she looked up. There, in bed, was Rachel. Three slits were on each arm, blood still coming out which meant it was done recently. Quinn ran to the bedside, dropping to her knees. "Rae? Rae, baby." Quinn said, her hand sliding down to the wrist to try and find a pulse. She found one, but it was very faint.

"Quinn." The blonde heard a whisper. She looked up, seeing Rachel's now dull brown eyes looking at her. A sad smile on her face. "I'm not as strong as you Quinn. I couldn't take it." Rachel gasped. Quinn shook her head, bringing out her phone. "Your going to be okay." Quinn said, dialing the numbers she needed. "A-And when you get better, where going to leave this place." Quinn spoke. She brought the phone to her ear, begging for an operator to pick up. She ghosted her hand across Rachel's cheek, whom nuzzled into said hand. "It's okay Quinn, i'm ready." Rachel told the blonde that had loved her for a short time. "Thank you for loving me." Rachel whispered, her eyes shutting for the final time.

Quinn shook her head, throwing her phone across the room. She cupped Rachel's head, "Baby. Baby, look at me." Quinn begged. No response. Quinn cried. She cried for her love. She cried for her life. She cried as she cradled the petite girl that brought light into her world. She sniffled, wiping away the tear stains that marked Rachel's face.

Her eyes caught the razor blade the Rachel held in her other hand, and she then looked down at her. Quinn grabbed the blade and then kissed Rachel, "_I'm coming baby. Just wait for me._" Quinn whispered. She dug the blade into both of her wrist, digging deep and dragging the blade long. She gasped, looking at Rachel as she felt death's cold hand grabbing her. She closed her eyes, allowing the darkness to take her and for and Rae to finally know peace.

_The two weren't found for another hour, when Rachel's parents finally got back from work. They walked in the room that smelt like blood and saw both Quinn and Rachel dead. Rachel's body was cradled into Quinn's body, almost like Quinn was protecting her._

* * *

**So, wt ya think? r/r**

**-hope u enjoyed this short fic about two girls who took there lives for loving one another in a town that thought it wrong. _or, that's what i would think about this fic._**

**-got any Faberry prompts for me? leave it in the Reviews or PM**

**-I would like to do a Harry Potter Faberry, cause i love the stories I read about them, but don't know how to go about it. So, if u have any ideas on a HP Faberry, then let me know.**

_**R4gz**_


End file.
